


Rudis

by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade



Category: Furry (Fandom), Roman Empire - Fandom
Genre: Adapted RP Logs, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Equines, Furry Alternate Reality, Gladiators, Leonines, Low Magic, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Roman Empire, Scent Kink, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: The gladiatorial games are a unique place in Rome - a place where the highest in society may encounter the lowest, and vice versa. Most such encounters are brief, and some end ill for the lower. Most, but not all.
Relationships: Original Equine Character/Original Leonine Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

The sands bled, pinpricks of scarlet stippling the ground as the gladius cut a long, shallow cut along the wolf's muscular bicep, then came to a quivering stop above his throat.

"Yield," his opponent said. The word was not shouted, but somehow it seemed to ring across the coliseum. 

"I yield," the wolf replied, dropping his trident and net to the ground. Cheers erupted, filling the air and echoing from wall to wall as the horse stepped away from his downed opponent, arms wide as if soaking in the adulation of the crowd.  _ At-e-si-os! At-e-si-os! _

Atesios turned to face the Emperor's box, framed with marble pillars and hung with the imperial purple. He awaited the verdict: thumbs-up for life, or thumbs-down for death.

The emperor’s amethyst eyes bore down upon the combatants as he rose to his feet, the purple toga of state falling dignified upon his lithe, leonine frame. He raised his right hand, and then with a swift motion gave the thumbs-up. The crowd roared again in jubilation for the life of Sextus Micianus, the lupine gladiator. Both combatants had been champions, and less blood now meant more in future.

Two young men, foxes, ran out to the field and helped the downed wolf up, supporting his injured form off the field towards where his owner waited. Slowly, the crowd began to filter out of the arena, muttering excitedly about Atesios’ most recent addition to his string of victories.

Down on the field, the Gallic gladiator remained. Sweat glistened on his sleek, dark-brown fur as he raised his gladius in salute to the emperor, then turned his back and made his way towards the victor's archway. 

His clothes left little to the imagination: Armor over one arm and a skirt of metal strips were all the real protection Atesios wore. The only things which covered his chest were a couple of leather straps, and when he turned to go the muscles of his back were visible even from the imperial seats. 

He was famous even as gladiators went. No doubt the daughters - or perhaps sons - of patrician houses awaited his coming. Famous to the degree that he had caught the emperors eye. 

Caius Antius Sanctus, current Emperor of Rome, made his way back to his estate upon the Capitoline Hill, thoughts of Atesios lingered in his mind. Of the gladiator’s techniques, the way they moved in battle, and how their muscles flexed and glistened with sweat under the beating heat of the sun. 

The marble of the imperial palace cooled the air as he stepped from his palanquin and dismissed his escorts, disappearing into the corridors of the place. Servants moved from his path like water from the prow of a ship, whispers spreading like waves as preparations began for his evening meal. A passing ram clad in only a skirt offered him a chalice of water with a smile before continuing his duties. Caius took it and closed his eyes to better scent it for poison as he made his way to his chambers. Satisfied, he took a sip, then set the goblet on his desk as he began the evening’s work. The bureaucracy of the empire was efficient, but many decisions still needed to be made by the Imperator himself. 

There was not too much there; only what had arrived during the festivities. Notice of the resolution of an attack upon the northern border which he had been notified of two weeks before, notice of the death of the patriarch of a patrician family and who the estates should pass to and a letter from his aunt ‘asking’ that he visit her at her villa. He tossed the latter in a nearby brazier - the visit was nothing more than an excuse to shove the pretty little lioness-daughters of her friends under his nose, like he’d rut with them if they were thrown together often enough.

From uncomfortable memories of one such evening - the evening, in fact, he had finally decided what he liked, though more from realizing he couldn’t bear a life beside one of those caterwauling harridans - his thoughts drifted once more to the victorious gladiator; the Gallic equine. He scribed replies to the last of the missives, placed the pen in its pot and called for the messenger to take the results of his work. 

Caius sat back in his chair, feeling his member harden as images of the gladiator flashed through his mind - those arms, glistening in the sun. Hot as it was, the power this imported fighter had over him rankled.  _ I’m the emperor _ , he thought, trying to dismiss the fantasies. As the messenger arrived - a slim fox, dressed in the same skirt as the ram before - he gave him the letters, as well as instructions on where to take them. Then, on the spur of the moment, he gave a second order.

* * *

The irregular  _ thwack-thwack! _ of wooden training blades clashing against one another had already resumed. The master of gladiators, a massive bull by the name of Decimus, didn't believe in letting losers in the games stay idle after their defeat. So long as they could stand, they could train, he said.

The winners of the various events, though, Atesios amongst them, were allowed the night off to eat, drink and make merry as they wished and with who they wished. The victorious stallion was enjoying the cutest of the night's suitors, a white-furred noble dog, when the vulpine messenger arrived. 

"C'mon you little bitch," he said lowly, gripping the young noble's hindquarters with one hand and his head with the other. "You can take more." He hadn’t bothered to remember the dog’s name.

The fat cock in the noble's mouth begged to disagree, as did the little sub's watery eyes, but Atesios had long since developed a sense for what his subs could and couldn't handle. As the door swung open, he let the noble off his cock to breathe and looked over, not caring in the slightest about his state.

"What is it?" he said to the messenger. The noble went to start to tell the fox off for interrupting, but then the horse pushed him back onto his cock.

"Atesios of the Celts, his Imperial Majesty Caius Antius Sanctus orders your attendance upon him at the palace this evening." The messenger's eyes flicked down to the noble currently attempting to deepthroat the gladiator's cock with limited success. "I suggest you make all haste, and perhaps avail yourself of a bathhouse on the way."

Atesios nodded as the messenger left, then briefly increased the pressure on the young noble's head. He listened to him choke for a moment, before releasing him. "So, whaddaya think of that?"

The young noble coughed, then said "I-"

"Nah, don't care," cut in Atesios. "Got bigger fish than you to deal with. Still, you haven't cum yet, have you?"

The dog shook his head pitifully. Between his legs, the red rocket of his cock was bared and angry. 

"Tell you what; if you help me get dressed up for the emperor, I'll make sure you cum before I go. That sound good, puppy?"

The noble nodded. Atesios couldn't help but enjoy the swell of power over this child of Rome, this scion of the empire that had crushed and splintered his people. "Good puppy. Now, first go get me that," he pointed to a clay jar on a shelf, "Then fetch my armor. Got that?"

In answer, the dog went to go fetch. The horse couldn't help but grin. With that potion and a little luck, this might end up being a fun night.

Sure enough, as the gladiator set out onto the streets of Rome, dressed as if for combat - minus weapons, of course - and with the messenger by his side, the canine noble was lying in a small pool of his own cum, trying to work up the strength to stand. His cock had not been touched once.

The fox guided Atesios through the city until they arrived at the Emperors estate, slowing slightly as he saw the gladiator take a moment to look around. The estate was well-kept, unsurprisingly, and managed the imperial balance of elegance, class and bold declaration of power and wealth. A large garden filled with flowers from across the empire spread to either side of the path to the forum, the space itself a statement of vast influence - in Rome, every square cubit was worth a fortune. A small stream ran down each side of the path, leaving the garden via a small aqueduct to join the greater waterways of the city. 

As they made their way through the front door, a ram nodded towards the fox, indicating a door towards the left where the emperor wold receive his summoned guest. As the fox made his way forward, he opened the door before turning to the gladiator. "The Emperor awaits you inside."

Stepping confidently into the room, Atesios took a moment to absorb the scenery. The room was circular, with a number of low divans set around a central table piled high with sweetmeats and ripe fruits, artfully arranged, Purple and night-blue silks, of vast expense, draped across the ceiling, forming something like a night sky. Oil lamps lent the whole space a flickering, perfumed air, while the fountain at the back of the room murmured quietly, spilling water from the mouth of a marble wolf; an homage to the kings which ruled before the Republic, which ruled before the emperors.

Reclining upon one of the divans was a young lion, dressed well but not extravagantly in a long toga. Only the stripe of imperial purple around the hem marked him as the emperor. He didn't exactly cut the figure of the emperor of Rome, lacking the great sun-mane depicted upon the statues of Julius and Augustus. He was attractive, though, in a slightly soft sort of way, though the bare arms which toyed with a bundle of grapes were well-muscled enough for one who spent little time on physical action.

The equine gladiator breathed in as he entered the room, letting his chest swell a little and helping his blood to run hot. He wore no more than he had earlier in the arena, and he watched with some satisfaction as he saw the Imperator's eyes skate over his broad pecs and abs, following the lines of blue woad he had painted there in patterns he half-remembered from another life. Yes, this might work out after all.

"Your imperial majesty," he said, with only the barest hint of irony. "You requested my presence. How may I... serve?"

Caius' eyes snapped towards the door when he heard it open, although he tried to maintain a disinterested air as Atesios entered, but he couldn't help but rake his eyes over the gladiators form, his eyes feasting as the equine flexed his chest. Up close the Celtic man even more impressive. Still dressed in his armour from his earlier fight, he took a moment to drink in the slabs on meat that were his heavy pecs, partly hidden beneath leather. Wide and firm shoulders showed off his strength, leading down to massive arms that he knew would be strong enough to break him in half. 

His eyes couldn't help but follow the painted lines down the mans chest, across his deep cut abs, distinctive even under his soft fur, towards the leather skirt that he wore. On most these skirts would fall do the knee, but on Atesios the leather bands only fell to his mid thigh. As he looked closer, the emperor noticed a slight, subtle bulge - and blushed as he realized what it was.  _ I thought equines’ had sheaths too. _

As he looked, he couldn't help but inhale sharply when it seemed to grow larger for a moment. Tearing his eyes away, the emperor looked back up to the gladiators face, only to be met with a knowing grin. He mentally stumbled, then tried to reassert himself. "I... I would like to congratulate you on your most recent victory, and would like to hear more of your homeland over dinner," he said, gesturing to the table before taking a seat.

"Of course... my emperor," the gladiator's voice was low and reverberating as he stepped into the room, his iron-shod hooves clicking on the stone floor. "I am most honored that your imperial majesty saw fit to recognize my victory." He crossed to one of the cushioned benches and sat. It seemed almost incredible that the furniture could take his weight without bending or creaking - but, then again, these were antiques which had once played host to the elephant-envoys of Carthage, it was said. 

A massive hand reached out to take an apple, then raised it to his mouth. "What would you have me tell you?" He bit, hard, the juices spreading across his lips. A large, equine tongue flicked out to clean them. Then the gladiator lay back, crossing an arm behind his head to support it, and in the process showing off both his muscular arm and the pit beneath it - a pit big enough to take in Caius' whole snout.

The young lion’s mind mind froze for a moment at the sight of the gladiator, the flex of his muscles beneath his glossy fur and his smooth pits of the massive man. He could feel his cock hardening in his toga, forcing him to adjust his position to hide the growing tent. 

Reaching towards the table he grabbed something without looking and started to eat, unable to to tear his eyes from the impressive figure before him. Only after he'd chewed and swallowed - a rich goat’s cheese - did he trust himself to speak. "Your homeland - they say that your people practices magics unknown to the empire. Can you tell me of them?"

"Mm," the gladiator rumbled, casting a sideways eye towards the uncomfortable-emperor. "I am surprised, your imperial majesty, that you care for the petty magics of my  _ barbarian _ people." He came just short of spitting the word out, then took another bite of the apple before continuing. "That said, you are fortunate. Before I... came to Rome, I was a student to a  _ draoi _ \- a priest who knew such lore. There are a great many different spells and charms I know of, though - I cannot tell you all of them, else we’d be here for a week."

As Atesios spoke, the emperor began to catch the faint scent of something in the air - a musky, earthy, manly scent that made the fur on the back of his neck prickle and his cock twitch in his pants. 

Looking around discreetly, he looked for anything that could possibly be the source of the amazing scent. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he focused once more on Atesios, more specifically his exposed pits. Breathing in he was hit with another wave of the delicious scent, his mouth watering as the thought of tasting the source struck his mind like a lightning bolt. 

"M-magic has always been fascinating to me,” he said, trying to refocus on another topic. “And the empire can only grow strong if we learn from all those who have become members of it. From the powers of water and fire the Greeks can call upon to the solar sorcery of the Nile - your peoples have a unique gift, knowledge and culture that I would learn of." 

"This is fair, Imperator, and I would give you whatever knowledge you seek,” Atesios replied, “But when I entered my apprenticeship, I was put under sacred oath to never share what I learned with an outsider - not without gaining something for my people in return. Emperor you may be, but the gods hold sway over us all."

One large, dark eye focused on the lion across the table. A third bite was taken out of the apple, reducing it to nothing but a core, which was tossed unerringly out the window behind him. The gladiator didn't even look.

"I would not presume to ask boons of the Emperor of Rome, of course, but if you were to grant me such, I could share some of what I know. Shall we begin with small things - like what is in these?" So saying, the equine trailed a hand over the swirling, blue patterns which crisscrossed his torso and spiraled inexorably downwards.

"I- what would you have of me then?" Caius asked, his gaze following Atesios' hand as it trailed along the markings and towards his skirt. He only looked for a moment, but he was almost certain that the bulge was larger than it was only moments before. He could feel his mind growing hazy, but uncaring as the scent seemed to only grow stronger as the equine kept one of his arms raised while the other danced across his torso.

"For this? Not much. Perhaps a name to call you by, besides 'your imperial majesty'."

"That... that is reasonable. You may call me Caius, but I ask that I may be given a name to call you by as well."

"Caius? Very well. And I believe you already know my name, yes? The crowd were chanting it in the arena.”

"Yes Atesios, but it is always polite to be given permission to call one by their given name." Caius felt a shiver crawl up his spine as his name tumbled from the gladiator’s lips.

"Very well, then: You may call me Atesios, Caius."

"As for these markings, they are not so complicated." As he spoke, the gladiator's hand traced a swirling line. "They bless the one who wears them with greater strength, toughness and stamina. Have you heard the stories of my people fighting naked, save for shield and these marks? They are quite true. 'Tis a pity such magics are not permitted in the Coliseum - I should like to win with no armor at all."

He grinned as he spoke, showing a set of gleaming white teeth.

"What would you like to know next?" So saying, Atesios selected a bunch of crapes himself and began to pick them off one by one with his thick, dexterous lips.

The swirling hand seemed to draw Caius’s mind into a daze as he watched it trace across the firm muscle. With an effort of will he brought his mind back to the conversation with Atesios. "Y-yes. A shame that magics cannot be used there. But it provides a more even playing field for those who are unskilled with such an art." He studiously avoided the subject of gladiators fighting nude, though he could not escape the thought, which made his cock strain in his toga. 

"And what else can these markings do besides provide strength in battle?" the emperor asked, wondering at their other potential uses.

"That would be another piece of information, Caius," the gladiator said. "Still, I could tell you if you'd come over here and help me with this." He sat up, moving a hand to the armor which covered one arm. "It is rather uncomfortable lying down, and I can't unbuckle it myself easily."

Caius hesitated. Such a task was beneath his station, and if it became known that an emperor helped a mere gladiator out of his armour he would be laughed out of the Senate. But he'd helped his older brother with such a thing in the past, and the idea of being closer to Atesios, able to touch those muscles and be closer to that amazing scent, overrode any real protest. 

The emperor nodded, attempted to subtly adjust himself again, then climbed to his feed and walked over to the gladiator. Even while he stood and the equine sat, Atesios had a head of height on him. He shook his head, , he quickly adjusted himself, as discreetly as possible, before making his way over and trying to undo the leather holding the metal to the gladiator. Deft fingers fiddled with well worn leather, taking longer than was needed on purpose. Caius took some moments to appreciate the hard, taut muscle beneath the smooth fur, before the armour came free.

This close, the musky smell was near all-encompassing. The emperor could feel his cock beginning to weep precum inside his robe, and it was almost hard to think. 

"Good work, Caius," the gladiator said, low and sultry. "Now, do you want your reward?"

"Y-your markings. What else can you do with such a magic besides enhance your warriors for battle," the lion asked, preening a bit under the gladiator’s praise. It was an unfamiliar feeling. He rocked forwards, as if to fall into the crook of the horse’s neck and shoulder, then caught himself and quickly took a step back. His mind still spun with the musky scent, but distance let him think a little more easily. 

"Many things," Atesios said, lounging back once more and spreading his legs a little. The bulge of his sheath was more than a little noticeable. "But these - well, extra strength and stamina can be used for things besides violence." He paused for a moment, allowing Caius to imagine what he meant. 

"Besides that, though." He leaned forwards, raising a hand to almost cup his own pec. A moment later, Caius realized that the gladiator was emphasizing the patterns there. "This section allows me to regulate my body - I can cause my heart to speed or slow, my body heat, even my sweat. For instance," the gladiator's eyes flickered closed. A moment later, the room felt noticeably warmer, and a moment after that a redoubled wave of that all-consuming scent. Glistening drops of sweat erupted across the gladiator's body, trailing down his abs. 

"So, what other magics do you wish to know of?"

His mind went blank when Atesios demonstrated the abilities, the blast of musk making his cock jump in desire, and his eyes gluing themselves to the gladiators form, now glistening with sweat that begged to be licked clean. "T-that's quite the impressive ability." He said, swallowing down a moan that threatened to escape. 

"I had heard, long ago, before your people joined us, that you had a way to enthrall our soldiers, make them disobey orders if not leave their station in the army for one in your tribe. How was such a thing possible?"

Atesios grinned widely. "Now, that's a big secret. You'll have to pay me in something a little more substantial if you want that one. I'll be kind, though - how about you take off that heavy toga of yours. You look rather... flushed. Anyhow, once you've done that, why don't you pour me some wine, and I'll tell you how it works."

Caius hesitated for a moment, knowing that if he were to remove his toga that his weeping cock would be obvious to Atesios - as was traditional, he wore nothing under it. Playing the role of a servant to a gladiator didn't even cross his mind as an issue, rather the thought of it - of him, an emperor, playing cupbearer to a barbarian gladiator - sent a frisson of . 

"I-I... Very well," the lion said, a blush spreading down his cheeks. Fold by fold, he undid the toga, unwrapping it from his body. Finally, with a breath, he let it fall, the white-and-purple fabric pooling on the floor and leaving him naked save for his golden armlets and the Egyptian-style usekh collar around his neck. Caius felt his blush deepen as the desperate red of his cock was exposed, precum beading at the tip. 

Averting his gaze from Atesios - he didn’t feel like he could bear to see his reaction, not right now - the emperor turned to the table and filled a golden goblet from a crystal decanter. Then, taking it in hand - and absently noting that this was the cup his aunt had given him two years ago - he walked back to the gladiator and held up to the cup to him, keeping his gaze focused on anything but the horse.

The gladiator, in turn, extended no such courtesy, openly eyeing the emperor's nude form. He was not broad or bulky, but his fur rippled with subtle muscle. Far from unattractive, and the desperate, weeping cock certainly didn't detract from the picture. 

As the lion came closer, Atesios sat forwards a little. "Bring it to my lips," he said, low and smoldering. To do so, Caius would have to step between his legs.

It didn't even occur to the emperor that what he was doing would be the actions of a servant, if not a slave. Stepping forward, his mind was flooded with Atesios' musk. Standing between the gladiator’s wide-spread legs, he could feel the heat of the stallion’s flesh, like standing before a fire. Slowly, he raised the goblet, eyes downcast to the floor.

The horse bent down, taking a long, slow draught from the cup. Caius could see the muscles of his great neck move beneath the glossy hide as he swallowed. Only when the cup was half-empty did the gladiator raise his lips from it and say "So, you want to know how we Celts made loyal Romans defect?"

"I-Um, yes." Caius managed to get out, his cock throbbing, pre cum dripping to the ground as he basked in the musk. It grew harder and harder to focus on anything other than the gladiator. "H-how did your people accomplish such a thing?"

"It is no great secret," Atesios whispered, then closed the distance between his own mouth and the lion's. A slave kissed an emperor with lips tasting of the finest wines of empire.

Caius melted into the kiss, surprised by the gladiators actions but wanting nothing more than to give in to it, and the pleasure Atesios was giving him. He leaned into it and basked in the flavor of the man before him.

The horse's tongue, massive in comparison, plundered the lion's mouth, unafraid of predatory canines or sharp teeth. Then, all too soon, it retreated, leaving the emperor panting and flushed. "There's a good little kitten," crooned the gladiator into Caius' ear, before releasing him and lying back on the divan as if nothing had happened.

Caius stood there dumbfounded, still between the horse’s legs, his cock hard and threatening to burst. He didn't know what to feel at that moment. Arousal, humiliation, desire to run and desire for more, and more than anything else, the desire to taste those lips again. "I-" He started, unsure about how to respond to what the gladiator had just done. "Why?"

Atesios blinked, as if puzzled. "Why what? I gave you an answer to your question."

"You kissed me." Caius said, blushing a bit at having to say it and trilled that it had happened.

"I did," Atesios agreed. "You liked it?"

"I - I did. But why did you kiss me?"

"Because you asked me to show you how my people brought loyal Romans to their side," the gladiator replied. "And I believe I aptly demonstrated it. Not that it was any great trial to do so. You are a pretty little thing. Would you like me to do... more?"

Caius could only blush at being called pretty, unused to such compliments. He could understand all too well why legionnaires might desert in the face of this. "More?"

"More," Atesios confirmed. "Though you would need to pay for it, as you have so far. Favor for favor. For instance - you seemed to like that kiss of mine. Give me another sip of that wine, from your lips to mine, and I'll give you another kiss."

Caius looked towards Atesios and then towards the wine. Raising the goblet to his lipshbe filled his mouth with the deep red liquid before stepping back into the gladiator’s space.

Atesios leaned down once more and captured the emperor's lips in a second kiss, greedily stealing the wine, then thrusting forth his tongue to once more dominate the lion's mouth. There was no escape from it, especially as the gladiator put one hand behind the other's head and the other cupping his ass, squeezing and pulling him in, as if to devour him whole.

Caius' hands came of to brace himself against Atesios, his hands resting on the gladiators shoulders, the tense muscle flexing under his fingers. As the gladiator dominated the kiss, he could only moan into it as a hand pulled him deeper. When Atesios other hand landed on his ass he was surprised, and let out a squeak of surprise and lust, his cock jumping and bobbing, brushing against Atesios’ leg.

Almost as abruptly as before, the kiss ended. This time, though, the gladiator's face stayed near. The warmth of his breath played across the emperor's face. "Now now, kitten, the wine was for a kiss." The hand on Caius' head moved, suddenly, and its fingers closing in a vice-ring around the base of his cock. "If you want to rut up against me like the bitch in heat you are, you're gonna need to give me something else."

A whimper of pleasure escaped Caius at Atesios touch, bet he managed to still is hips. "What do you want?" He managed to ask, voice thick with lust.

The hand on the ass disappears, then reappears in Caius' field of view, holding a bunch of grapes. "Feed me these, like you're a slave and I'm your master. For each one, you get to rut - once. If you ask nicely."

The words almost shocked Caius out of his lust, but at the same time they stoked a fire in him.  _ Serving Atesios... _ Images of himself in compromising positions as he was used by the gladiator, playing the roll of a slave to the stud stallion, flowed through his mind. 

He took the grapes and moved closer to Atesios, straddling one of his legs. He raised the bunch of grapes. 

"Please let me serve you... master."

A grin curled the gladiator’s lip. “You may, Caius.”


	2. Chapter 2

The lion moaned as his cock rubbed against Atesios' thigh, a smear of pre-cum wetting his fur as he rutted against the horse, stifling a moan at the sensation. "M-more master?" He asked, holding up the grapes for him again.

"More," the horse confirmed, taking another. He looked down at his thigh, moving it so that the wet trail glints in the lamplight. "You're a messy little thing, aren't you?"

"S-sorry Master." Caius said as he fed another grape to the gladiator, his cock throbbing as Atesios kept up the motion, his cock leaking more and more.

"You're going to have to make it up to me, kitten. Slaves can't go making a mess of their masters, after all."(edited)

"And, after all, that's what you are, isn't it? Just-" he leans down for a short, searing kiss "A little-" another kiss, and then, whispered hotly in the emperor's ear "Slave."

"N-no they shouldn't master." Caius moaned after the first kiss. The second kiss had him humping against the gladiators muscular thigh. As another kiss landed on his ear and at his words, Caius could feel something inside him bursting with joy. "Y-yes master. Just your slave." He moaned, cock leaking cum "Would you like me to get something to clean you with master?"

Atesios' hand clenches around Caius' jaw in such away that it falls open, exposing his long, pink tongue. The horse dives in again with another kiss, but as he relinquishes this one his lips linger on the lion's tongue. "This will do. But I don't think you're done down there - and there's no sense in cleaning up what you're just going to get messy all over again. So you'll start up here," he gestures to his torso and arms "And afterwards you can clean up my legs. Would you like that, slave?"

"Speak when spoken to, kitten," he says, chidingly. "You want to be good, don't you?"

"Yes master." Caius panted out, breathless from the intense kiss. Excited at the prospect of getting to taste the source of the mouthwatering scent. Shuffling forward, he moved towards the gladiators left arm. Placing the grapes down, he leaned toward, his hands caressing the silky fur covered muscle before leaning forward to the huge bicep. His rough tongue licking along the fur, picking up a musky and sweaty taste that was reminiscent of the musk in the air, but not quite as strong. Moving up his arm, the taste grew stronger as he approached the pit.

Between the lion's legs, the gladiator's thigh began to gently move up and down, while his arm rose to give Caius better access. "Come on, kitten. Give me a tongue-bath."

"Y-yes mashr," Caius said, his words muffled and slurred as he kept up the licking, moving towards the pit, his hips rutting against Atesior from the movement. The scent grew strong and taste grew more intense as he approached. At the first lick, he almost came, the scent and sample of taste from earlier was forgotten at this. The taste was everything he could have hoped and more. The rich and musky, a spicy taste mixed with earthy tones danced over his taste buds. He pressed his snout further in, nose pressing as far into the source of the scent while his tongue mapped every inch it could reach.

"Mmm, that's a good little kitten," the gladiator said, closing his arm over the lion's head for a moment, holding him in there, before releasing him. "I'm not just sweaty there, though." He brought Caius' attention to his chest and his muscular pecs, where drops of perspiration rolled down over glossy fur and spiralling blue lines.

In the course of moving, the lion glanced down and noticed that the bulge between the horse's legs had grown noticably. Atesios wasn't as unaffected by all this as he seemed to like to pretend to be.

Caius was a bit dazed as he was released, the temporary entrapment flooding all his senses with Atesios. In the darkness, Caius basked in his scent, his taste, his warmth, even his heartbeat. When he was released he took a moment before moving to his pecs. Unlike Atesios' arms, his pecs were constantly shifting under his tongue, the salty taste weaker than it were in the pits, but still delicious. When his rough tongue brushed over one of his nipples, he could hear the gladiator gasp.

"D-does kitten want to nurse at his master's tits?"

The slight stammer was the first hint of anything less than absolute certainty that the emperor had heard from the gladiator so far.

"Mmmm " He moaned, focusing on the hard bud, his other hand moving to Atesios'other pec and pinching the nipple. His tongue working one while nimble fingers toyed with the other.

"Kitty likes the taste?" the horse asked, his hand combing through Caius' hair. Abruptly, the hand closes on what little mane the lion possesses, pulling his head away roughly, though not particularly painfully. "Kitty's going to have to pay for it," he says, low and menacing. "What does Kitty think would be worth getting to taste his master's tits?"

"What do you want master?" Caius panted as he was pulled away, eyes wide with lust. "How's about this?" He said with a teasing smirk. He gently pried Atesios' hand from his mane and stepped back, looking towards the table he grabbed a small dish of oil and coated two fingers in it. Bracing himself against the table he leaned forward, arching his back to make his ass stick out. Looking over his shoulder at the gladiator with a teasing gaze, he started to open his hole, first with one finger teasing himself open before a second quickly joined. Narrow fingers stretching him open, moans falling from his lips as he did so. All the while, feeling Atesios' heavy gaze on him.

"That'll do, Kitten," the horse said. "However, you did two things wrong." Suddenly, something smacked Caius left asscheek, hard enough to sting. "One: You didn't ask permission. Slaves don't get to do things without asking first." A second slap, which rang through the room. "Two: You used the wrong oil." There was a quiet shuffling behind him, then Caius felt a thin drizzle of something cool being poured delicately around the rim of his tender hole. A moment later, the stream stopped and a small clay jar with a loose stopper was placed on the low table in front of him. "Now, continue."

He looked at the clay jar for a moment before shrugging, figuring that a gladiator, a stud, like Atesios, would probably be quite popular and normally carry such things with him. He resumed the scissoring, his moans louder and more needy as the pleasure from his ass seemed to grow more intense. He quickly dipped two more fingers into the oil he had been provided before resuming. Two fingers quickly became three, stretching him further and further open until a forth finger joined in. All four were stretching him open, his hole gaping in need as he kept up the scissoring and thrusting. "H-how's that master?" He asked, panting with need.

"Good, slave. However, I shall need to inspect your work more closely to be sure." Moments later, Caius felt a thick finger at his entrance, skirting the soft ring and pushing the lion's out of the way. It circled the hole twice, teetering on the edge, before diving in suddenly and pressing in further than the lion's had - the size difference between the two men made a real difference here. It pushed in, out, in and out again, then curled and began to explore the emperor's insides as a second joined it.

He could only hold onto the table as his legs turned to jelly. He managed to widen his stance and stick his ass out further, tail flicking wildly as his hole was ravaged by huge, blunt fingers. Each of them half the size of his own cock. His hole offered no resistance to the intrusion, sucking the digits in. Each twitch of them sending shocks of pleasure through him, with a whimper Caius tried to push his ass further onto them.

"Mmm. Yes, I think you're going to be a wonderful slave to me, Kitten. You're doing so well so far, besides that little slip-up. Now, say you're sorry and I can give you your reward."

"S-sorry master." Caius moaned, thrusting further back onto the fingers in him.

"Goooood kitten. Now, hold still." The fingers retreated, and for a moment Caius' hole was able to start closing back up again, but then something smooth and cold was introduced to it - barely as wide as the fingers which had filled it a moment ago, but still of some significant size. Centimeter by centimeter it found its way in, until finally it seemed to settle into place. From the shape Caius could feel inside, it had to be an apaw - a fruit from the Dark Continent which naturally grew into a kind of bud-shape, with a thin, fleshy stalk and a wide base. "There, that should keep you ready for later," Atesios said. "Now, I believe you had something you wanted to do?"

Caius flexed his hole around the fruit in him, moaning as it shifted in him. Turning back to Atesios he nodded with a dopey smile. As be settled on the gladiators thigh again, his face before the nipple he hadn't licked yet, he paused and looked up at the horse. "May I resume master?"

Atesios nodded wordlessly and cupped his pec. As Caius watched, more beads of sweat broke out across his skin, and another wave of that devouring scent washed over him.

He quickly muttered "Thank you." Before leaning toward and licking all over the pec, drinking in all of the fresh sweat and basking in the fresh wave of musk before latching onto the hard nipple, teasing the bud and rutting his cock against the muscular thigh.

Atesios bounced his leg against the lion's cock, causing the fruit in his ass to jiggle delightfully, and groaned lowly as the rough tongue worshipped his nipple. One hand closed on the lion's ass, caressing the point where his tail met his spine, stroking along it and gently pulling. The other snaked down between his legs to adjust the bulge growing there.

Caius moaned around the bud, the fruit in his ass shifting deeper and deeper into him with each bounce, his hole pulling it further in. As his spine was stoked, he couldn't help but arch his back, grinding his cock down into Atesios with a loud moan.

"That's a good kitten," the gladiator crooned. "Doing what his master says. You'll be obedient, won't you?" The hand on Caius' tail slipped beneath it, to tease at his rim where the apaw held it open. The other rose from Atesios' crotch to the lion's head, stroking along his muzzle and forehead before coming to rest at the back and holding the emperor's head against his pec.

A shudder ran through Caius as his head was stroked, rough fingers toying with his hare before it began to press him into the hard chest. "Mmm, mmm." The emperor moaned, rough tongue working the bud even harder as he was pressed into the pec, his other hand twisting and pinching his other nipple. He knew that there was little he wouldn't do for the stud he had the opportunity to worship.

Atesios leaned down, placing his lips next to the lion's ear.

"Come, slave."

Caius moaned around the bud, his body tensing up, ass clamping around the fruit in him, toes curling and shuddering as his cock jumped and pulsed against Atesios' thigh. His furry sack tightened up as rope after rope of cum began to pour onto the stud. He could feel the silky fur sopping in his seed as his release seemed to keep going and going. Almost a minute later, he could feel his load taper off. He pulled back from Atesios' pec a bit, resting his forehead against the slab of meat as his harsh breathing tapered off. Looking down, his eyes widened at seeing just how much he'd come. His load was easily several times larger than any he'd released in the past.

"W-wow," he panted, still pressed against gladiator’s sweaty chest.

Atesios' hummed in agreement. "You've made quite a mess down there, kitten. You must have been  _ very _ happy to serve your master. Is that right?" Without waiting for a reply, he carried on. "You're going to have to clean it up, of course - but since you did it for me, I'll be kind."

Abruptly, the gladiator's arms tightened around Caius' waist. He had time to yelp before there was a blur of motion and the emperor found himself held upside-down, his thighs either side of the equine's neck, pressing his temporarily-spent cock into the hollow of Atesios' neck, ass exposed and his face hanging above the gladiator's white-stained thigh. He would need to stretch out his tongue to reach it.

"Lick up your mess, working inwards, and maybe I'll let you take off some more of my armor. After all, a slave should see to his master's clothing when he comes home." So saying, the horse's large, prehensile tongue began to lap at the lion's exposed hole, its edges beginning to become puffy and loose, trembling around the fruit.

"Y-yes master." Caius managed to groan out, unable to focus as the overwhelming scent coming from Atesios seemed to grow stronger, now mixed with the smell of Caius' own cum, and shuddering with pleasure as the gladiators tongue lapped over his stretched hole. 

Craning his neck to reach, Caius began to lap at his seed, smeared into the horses fur, and tried to lick it clean. His normally bitter/salty seed had taken on a sweet taste he'd noticed as he began to work inward, tongue inching closer to where the gladiators skirt ended, and towards the growing bulge it hid.

The lion could feel the bunched muscle of the equine's legs shift subtly under his tongue as he lapped at the cum.

Meanwhile, Atesios' tongue artfully skirted the rim of Caius' ass, teasing the line where flesh met fruit. Here and there it pushed in a little more insistently, stretching the hole still wider and sending sparks of shocking pleasure through the lion's hindquarters. The gladiator paused briefly to say "You love this, don't you, kitten? Having your little kit-pussy held open and teased. I wonder what would happen if I..." and so saying, he abruptly thrust the tip of his tongue in alongside the fruit, tasting the syrupy-sweet savor of the lube he had given the emperor. 

The substance wasn't much, as magical brews went - the consequence of having to make it on the budget of an enslaved gladiator, mostly via gifts from admirers - but it would accomplish its fourfold task: Increasing the emperor’s sensitivity, enhancing both their ejaculations, softening and stretching the lion's passage for what would come later and removing anything unpleasant that might linger within.

Caius let out something between a moan and yelp as Atesios' tongue stretched him alongside the fruit. The horses tongue was broad and piercing, his hole yielding to its intrusion as it began to work inside of him. He could feel his spent cock growing hard once more, rubbing against the gladiators neck as the tongue kept working him open. He was surprised by just how easily he was accepting the intrusion, normally requiring more preparation to have taken something as large as the fruit and tongue at the same time. 

A sharp thrust of the tongue broke him out of his lustful stupor. He quickly resumed his licking, moving closer and closer to Atesios' crotch, the scent growing stronger and he inched nearer.

Enjoying the lion's moans and his subservience, Atesios pushed his tongue deeper, past the fruit entirely to explore new depths within his sub. the pliant flesh molded to the intrusion easily, and the horse spent a pleasurable minute mapping every inch he could before withdrawing. However, when he did so he curled his tongue around the fruit and drew it out, crunching it a couple of times before swallowing. His adam's apple bobbed against the lion's exposed cock, giving him a taste of stimulation. 

The apaw's absence left Caius' hole bare. It pulsed, hungry for something to fill it - something that Atesios was happy to provide, as he nuzzled it with his snout and resumed his explorations. His hot breath burned against the emperor's cheeks while his tongue delved deeper inside and his lips began to gently fondle the lion's rim, the faintest suggestion of teeth adding a harder edge to the sensation.

Caius moaned as the tongue pressed deeper and deeper, exploring areas that only cock's had reached before, not used to having such a  _ large  _ lover. The thrusting muscle making him moan as he kept up the licking, having fully cleaned up his cum and now just enjoying the taste of the gladiators fur and scent. The feeling of the fruit being pulled out had his cock jumping, and was surprised to hear Atesios eating the fruit straight out of his hole. 

As teeth began to nip at his hole, he could feel his cock reach full hardness once more, the thrusting tongue and nipping teeth making his hole twitch and shudder, opening and trying to draw in even more.

Suddenly, the tongue and lips and teeth withdrew. "Mmm, that's enough, I think," Atesios said. The hands holding the lion up moved, gently setting him down on the floor, ass up in the air and head pointing away from him. As the emperor moved to get up, the heavy weight of a leg forced him gently but insistently back down. Caius felt the hard coldness of a horseshoe against the back of his head, then thick fingers probing his ass, holding it open. "Yeah, that's nice and wide." One, then two then three took their place inside. "Don't think I could quite get a fist in there - yet." The foot and fingers moved, allowing Caius up.

"A-a fist?" Caius asked, his eyes wide as he pulled himself off the ground and into a kneeling position. The feeling of kneeling before Atesios feeling natural to him. His hole still tender from the aggressive eating and his cock throbbing in arousal. He looked at the gladiators hand, imagining a closed fist, the closed hand would probably be as large as Caius' bicep.

"Eh, it'll take some work, but you're ready to work hard for me, aren't you, kitten? Speaking of which, you've earned your reward, I think." Atesios spread his legs wider, allowing the lion to approach.

"Yes master!" Caius excitedly said, shuffling forward as he knelt between the gladiators spread legs. Reaching his hands forward, he looked up at the horse, waiting for permission.

Looking down, Atesios rested a hand on the emperor's head, gently ruffling his hair. "Go ahead."

Caius' hands made quick work of Atesios’ skirt, leather buckles coming undone and falling away. As the last tie came undone, Atesios raised his hips enough for Caius to pull the leather away. The stud was only in breechcloth, the normally white fabric was slightly dirty with smears of dirt and what looked like dried cum. Leaning in, he breathed deeply, the fabric musky and dirty, filthy with Atesios scent. He could see it straining against the stallions heavy package, huge balls hanging low, stretching the fabric. 

His fingers made quick work of the ties holding the fabric together, letting it fall away and feeling Atesios' manhood. Heavy balls hung low, each easily able to fill one of his hands, easily the size of a ripe orange, smelling heavily of Atesios' rich musk. But what drew Caius' gaze was the gladiators cock. He could tell at a glance that it had yet to fully emerge, but it was probably as long as his hand was, and thick enough that he would need both hands to wrap around the gargantuan shaft. His head had yet to fully flare, but he could feel his hole twitch at the idea of taking the massive organ.

"What do you think, slave?" Atesios said, his voice breaking into the emperor's thoughts. As Caius watched, the cock twitched slightly, a clear bead of precum forming at the slit.

Caius said nothing, just staring at what he had revealed. "Do you want to touch it?"

"Y-yes master." He stuttered, eye's still locked on the throbbing cock, licking his lips.

"Tell me what you want to do, kitten. Beg for it."

"Please let me touch it master. Please let this slave taste you?" He said, looking up to the gladiators face.

The horse's lips twisted into a grin. "Touch yes, taste no. If you want to taste, that'll take some payment."

"What would you want master?" He asks, hands reaching forward while waiting for permission to strike him.

"It's not right for a slave to be able to order his master around, is it?"

"No it isn't." Caius said, an inkling of what Atesios wanted in his mind.

The gladiator leaned down, so that he loomed over the emperor. "Free me. Give me the wooden sword, the rudis, and I'll let you taste this." He cupped balls and shaft together, lazily pumping once. The scent of musk and cum filled Caius' mind.

"I-." Caius started, before his gaze hardened a bit. He stood and went to the door, rapping twice on the frame before a voice sounded from outside. "My emperor, do you require anything?" 

"Yes. Please retrieve a rudis for me, and have a letter sent to Atesios’ owner, alongside the worth of a highly-trained gladiator," he ordered firmly, pulling back on the role of emperor momentarily.    
  
"At once,” said the servant, the faintest note of uncertainty in his voice. “I shall have one brought immediately." 

For along few minutes, an awkward silence stretched over the room. Caius waited quietly by the door while Atesios sat, seemingly content, on his couch. Finally, the silence was broken a moment by the returning voice. "I have what you requested, emperor." 

Caius opened the door and leaned out, the ram holding a rudis, a glint in his eye that Caius couldn't place. "Thank you," the lion said, before taking it and closing the door. Holding the wooden blade in both hands, he turned back to Atesios and crossed the room. He held it out to the gladiator. "Here. With this, you’re free, and by my decree a full citizen of Rome."

Atesios paused for a moment, as if suspicious, then took the wooden gladius. He blinked, then grinned. "Very well, then. Let it not be said that, as a citizen of Rome, I am an ungrateful master." He widened his legs. "You may touch, Caius."

Caius grinned for a moment before doing as he'd longed to. He sank to his knees between the stallion’s legs, looking up at the throbbing member. Hesitant hands reached forward before grasping the shaft. He could feel Atesios' cock pulsing in time to his heartbeat. Even with both hands, he couldn't fully encircle the cock. Slowly, he began to stroke it, groaning lowly as its scent grew even stronger. 

The gladiator tossed the wooden sword onto one of the loungers and began to gently pet the lion's head.

Caius purred gently, the fingers stroking though his hair sending a ripple of pleasure through him. His fingers tightened around Atesios' shaft, stroking faster and gripping with a touch more pressure. He found himself slowly leaning forward until his head was hovering only a few centimeters away from the mammoth cock.

"You want a taste, kitty?" Atesios asked, his voice low and sultry.

"Yes master." Caius said, his voice dazed, mouth salivating.

"Then go ahead."

The hand shifted to the back of the lion's head, gently encouraging him in.

Caius leaned forward, his tongue darting out of his mouth and licking a long strip up Atesios' cock. The taste was more intense than anywhere else on the former gladiators body, growing stronger and thicker as he moved nearer the base. He kept lapping at the shaft, cleaning every centimetre of the shaft before returning to the broad, flat tip. Opening his mouth as wide as possible, he took the head between his lips. The flat head stretching his mouth to its limits, and drawing a moan from the emperor at the salty/sweet taste of Atesios' pre-cum.

"Gooood kitty." The rough texture of the feline's tongue on his cock was great, and the fact that it was the  _ emperor  _ worshipping him only made it better. There was a feeling of true power in it that only grew as the lion began to swallow his cock. The hand resting on Caius' head began to press gently down, encouraging him to go deeper.

The hand on his head spurred Caius on to swallow the cock until it pressed against the back of his throat, not even an eighth of the meat between his lips. And the pressure didn't let up. Taking a deep breath filled with Atesios’ scent Caius pressed down, taking more and more of the shaft, now snaking down his throat. Caius could only breath through his nose, every breath flooding his with the rich musk. Lower and lower he sank on the cock, the hand on his head never letting up.

The equine just kept crooning "Good kitty," as the emperor sank lower and lower on his dick, encouraging him onwards even as his throat began to convulse subtly. He finally allowed the blood to reach his cock more fully, letting it come to fuller hardness, growing in both length and girth. He didn't let it go all the way, but enough that the lion would feel it.

He released the pressure on his head at the same time, allowing Caius to retreat if he needed to.

Caius' eyes widened when he felt Atesios cock grow larger suddenly. Any room he had to breath as quickly filled by the stallion, and then the cock kept growing. He could feel his eyes watering from the strain and his cock jumping beneath him. When the pressure on his head let up, Caius didn't waste a moment to pull off, falling back as he lost his balance and landing on his ass. His eyes stopped watering and he managed to catch his breath after a moment. His eyes were drawn back to the cock he had been choking on, only to find it looked at least half again as large as it had when he'd first swallowed it.

"Have fun, kitty?" Atesios was grinning as he bent down toward the lion and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Still, you did good. Here, take a swig of this." He offered a small pot of something, not the same that had held the lube from before. "It'll help."

Caius eyed the offered pot for a moment before reaching for it. Taking a quick sniff, and downing a gulp of the liquid.

It tasted like some kind of fruit juice, sweet with a hint of cinnamonny spice. It tingled where it went down his throat, but that passed in a moment and took the faint soreness that had been left by the massive cock with it. "There. Now, wanna try again?" Atesios took his cock in hand and gave it a single pump, spreading the slick saliva along its length.

Gulping, Caius glanced at the liquid, wondering if a simple drink could make it go any differently. Leaning forward, he stretched his jaw as far as possible, taking the head of Atesios' cock once more.

Somehow, impossibly, it worked. There was still a strain there, but he could take it, and the strain was more pleasurable than not. The hand was on the back of his head again, pushing down. "No excuse this time, kitten."

Encouraged by this sudden change, Caius swallowed faster than Atesios was pushing, easily taking half the horses cock in one go. His throat stretched around the shaft, but he was still able to breath with little discomfort. Pressing further down, he could feel as the cock snaked its in, touching places that he'd never been touched before. Caius could feel the throbbing inside in, and moaned around the shaft, turned on by how much of the stallion he'd taken.

The pressure on the back of his head increased, until the lion could see Atesios' crotch approaching the end of his muzzle and could feel the flaring-and-relaxing head of his cock somewhere in his neck, almost approaching his collarbone. The gladiator's free hand snaked under his chin and pressed around the cock, gently, feeling the bulge it made as it thrust in and in.

Caius could feel his eyes watering, but unlike before, there was no urge to pull back. The pressure kept up for another moment before it ceased, just holding him there. Blinking away the tears, Caius realized that he had been pressed to the base of the shaft, his lips sealed around where Atesios cock jutted from his toned groin. The entire cock throbbed in his throat, an odd, but pleasurable sensation.

"There... you know, I'm almost tempted to just keep you like this. The emperor of Rome, the pretty little cocksleeve of a former barbarian slave. What do you think, kitten?"

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," was all that Caius could say, his mouth completely filled, vocal cords compressed by the cock in his throat. But his cock throbbed beneath him, pre-cum spilling onto the floor at the idea.

"That's good, kitten. That's very good. Now, are you ready to give your master some pleasure?"

"Mm, mmm," Caius moaned, trying to swallow around Atesios, working the shaft as best he could.

The gladiator let up some of the pressure on Caius' head, pulling him a little way off his cock, before pushing back down again. Slowly, he built up a rhythm that grew steadily faster and more fierce. His massive balls began to slap against the lion's chin when he was pushed in, and the emperor could feel the first hot spurts of precum deep in his throat.

Caius' couldn't believe how he was being used. Amazed that he was somehow taking all of the stallions cock, able to get face fucked, and somehow survive it. He could feel the cock in his throat grow even larger and harder, pressing even further into his body and pouring pre-cum right into his stomach.

A second hand joined the one already on the back of Caius' head, and what was a relatively-gentle deepthroating began to transition into a brutal throat-fucking. The scent of sweat and musk intensified all over again, and the lion could feel the now near-constant stream of precum inside. "You gonna cum like this, kitten? Come without anyone touching your cock?"

"Mmm." He moaned around the cock, throat abused by the hardcore face fuck. Caius could feel his cock throbbing beneath him. Left unattended and ignored, yet approaching release from how the gladiator used him.

"Good for you, 'cause I'm not going to help you. You're a slave now, after all, and slaves should be grateful for what - they - get!" The gladiator punctuated the last three words with three hard thrusts, then held the lion close as he began to cum down his throat, cock pulsating with the force of the seed being pumped through. After a long moment, he let go and let the lion do as he willed.

Caius' eyes widened when he felt Atesios cock throb, then release a torrent of cum down his throat. When the hands released his head, the next blast of cum forced him back a bit. Scrambling, his hands locked onto the horses thighs, holding him in place as the pounding river of seed continued. Beneath him, his own cock throbbed harder, turned on from the words he had said, and the euphoric feeling of being used like a slave, existing only for Atesios’ pleasure. He could feel as his stomach filled, growing heavier is it filled. 

Finally, feeling the flow begin taper off, Caius released his hold and pulled back till only the head was in his mouth, only for the cock to flex, a load filling his mouth quickly, and another few ropes painting his face with thick, rich, cum.

White seed continued to drip spasmodically from the blunt head of Atesios' cock as it bounced before the lion's face, still hard. The liquid began to form a slow trail down the underside of the equine manhood, but Caius was more focused on the large hand that stroked under his jaw and over his face, spreading the cum and working it into his fur. "Such a good little kitten-slave, huh?" Between his legs, a hard hoof nudged against the emperor's weeping cock. "Cum for me."

The nudge and order was enough for Caius to cum. His cock jumping beneath him, groaning around what cum was still in his mouth as he came on the floor. His release lasted longer than he could ever recall, going on for well over a minute before it tapered off. Hanging his head, he was surprised to see just how much he'd released.

His head didn't droop for long, though, as one of the gladiator's hands slipped under his chin and lifted it up so that the lion could see his smile - gentler than any other expression he'd seen on the horse so far. "C'mon up, kitten." A moment later, Caius found himself pulled into the gladiator's lap, and sharing a kiss with him.

He leaned into the kiss, letting Atesios guide his tongue. His hands moved to the gladiators shoulders, pulling himself closer to the stud as the kiss deepened.

The horse's large tongue cleaned out the lion's mouth, drinking up all of the cum that remained there, then relaxed and allowed Caius to take things at his own pace. Hands roamed across the emperor's back, stroking up his sides and spine. Against his behind, the lion felt the wet heat of Atesios' cock - not the tip, but the shaft of it settled between his asscheeks.

Caius let his hands explore Atesios' body, tracing firm muscles and hard curves, the intense heat and musk coming off the stallion only heightened his excitement. He let his tongue dance with the horses. He could feel hands tracing his body, shuddering as they made their way through his fur.

The gladiator paused briefly in his kiss to murmur "So, what did you think, imperator?"

"Wow." Was all he could say, panting, grinding back into Atesios' shaft.

Atesios chuckled. "You certainly seem happy to go further with this."

Caius nuzzled his head into the crook of Atesios neck, bumping his head against the gladiator. "Mmm, yes master."

"Mmm, don't you remember how these things go? I give you something, you give me something?"

He kept up the nuzzling, still enjoying the afterglow of the intense release. "Mmm, yes. What would you want?" He asked, tone light and carefree.

"Well, see, I'm a Roman citizen now, and I think a Roman citizen should have a place to stay. Fortunately, my cute little slave has a place he's managed to get himself somehow which looks rather nice. If he were to give me a place to stay there, and promise to be a good little kitten going forwards, obeying his master, maybe I could give him what he wants." 

Atesios leaned in close, his voice dropping to a searing whisper. "My cock, filling up his pretty little hole until he comes on it, all over again. Want to guess what I'd do then?"

The emperor nodded.

"I'd just. Keep. On. Fucking you, until you're hard again, cum again and... well, maybe then we'd see if you're tired. Sound good... kitten?"

"I-I can see about having a room set up for you," Caius said. His cock jumped at the proposition as scenarios of living with the stud ran through his mind, even though he’d cum barely a minute before.

"That's good, though I'm sure you could just get a bigger bed put in your rooms. Now, your promise?"

"Y-yes master." Caius said, the idea of sleeping with Atesios every night sending a thrill through him."

"Come on; I need a promise. What do you swear to do?"

"I- I promise to let you stay in my home, to replace my bed and alter my rooms for your comfort." Caius said.

"And? There was another promise you needed to make..."

"A-and to be a good little kitten for you, who o-obeys his master." He said, slightly worried about the implications of what he'd said, but feeling it was the right thing to do.

"That's good, now promise that second part properly. 'I swear to...'"

"I swear to be a be a good little kitty who obeys his m-master."

The air briefly takes on a faint scent of ozone, but it's gone as soon as it appears. "There we go. That wasn't so hard, was it? Now." Between Caius' asscheeks, the gladiator's cock pulsed. "It's time for the main event."

"Wh-what was that?" Caius mumbled to himself, his mind clearing for a moment at the odd scent that filled the room. Any thoughts he had faded when Atesios' s cock pulsed between his cheeks.

"Maybe Jupiter witnessed your promise, kitten. Better keep it," the gladiator said, hooking his arms underneath the lion's and lifting him so that his cock rose tall and proud beneath Caius' ass. "I'm not surprised he'd approve - he's got Ganymede, after all. Now, you ready? Relax, kitten." Slowly, he began to lower the emperor onto the blunt head of his cock.

The implications that his promise was binding sent a thrill of pleasure through Caius, but his enjoyment at the idea quickly fell to the side. "Fuuuuck." Caius moaned at the sensation of his ring being spread further than ever before.

Finally, the flared head popped inside, leaving the lion's ass to try and fail to tighten again around the thinner shaft below. "There's a start," the horse grunted.

"F-fuck." Caius groaned, his hole spasming around the flared head, his body tensing from the pain and pleasure.

"That's a good kitty, you're gonna take my horsecock aaaaall the way in, aren't you?” the gladiator said. “Feel that?" 

The lion can, indeed, feel it - 'it' being the rhythmic flare and relaxation of the equine's head inside. "Gonna push all the way into your cute little boypussy and fill you up. You like that? The idea of being filled up and stretched out with my cum?" Atesios lowered the emperor a little further, keeping up his monologue. "Maybe I should plug you up afterwards - with something big - and keep that cum in you. You like the idea of being all full up with me while ruling the Empire? Tell me, slave."

"Y-yes Master." Caius groaned out, his cock throbbing at the idea. Images of him in senate, cum trailing down his thighs, a hard plug keeping the equines load churning inside him. "Please fill me with your cum and keep it there." He moaned, flexing his hole around the shaft. "F-full, so full." He said, trying to press himself further down the shaft.

"Goood pet. We'll get to that. For now, though..." The gladiator lowered Caius a few more inches, until he felt his medial ring pressing against the lion's ass. "Can you hold yourself up, pet?"

"Y-yes master." Caius managed to get out. He could feel the flared head throbbing inside him, pressing against places that no other man had touched before, knowing that he still had a great deal to take. He managed to reposition his quivering legs so he was kneeling/crouching over Atesios, his hands bracing him against the horses shoulders.

"Good. Now, you control how you go down, and I'll do... other things." The gladiator's hand trailed across the lion's stomach, where the faintest of bulges could be felt through the fur, before wandering down to his cock. The organ was still hard, but sensitive from just cumming, and it jumped when he wrapped a hand around it and gave it a gentle pump.

"Other things?" Caius asked, squeaking when he felt Atesios hand touch his stomach, wondering why it felt so odd. He took a deep breath while the gladiator kept his hands wandering and began to lower himself, another few centimeters of shaft entering his quivering hole, the head pressing deeper into him. His cock pulsing in the firm hand that was working it.

"Other things," the horse echoed, giving the lion's cock another squeeze. He leaned in for another kiss, quickly dominating Caius' mouth and tasting the remnants of his own cum there. Meanwhile, his hips rocked upwards, quickly sinking a few inches deeper.

Caius' yelp was swallowed by Atesios, the gladiators tongue filling his mouth as he dominated the kiss. The lion could feel his legs buckle from the sudden thurst, making him lose his balance and sink further onto the cock.

The equine groaned at the feeling of the lion's hot, tight ass taking him in, the vibrations going all the way through both his cock and mouth. His hand tightened on Caius' dick. He broke out of the kiss for just long enough to say "You can take it all, pet," before diving back in again.

"A-all?" He stuttered, picturing the almost two of hard horse cock and thicker than Caius' arm. The idea of being absolutely ruined by it had him groaning, forcing another few inches into his hole, which had given up resisting the constant, unending assault it was under. "Yes master."

"That's my kitten. Just a little further." Sure enough, looking down there was only about six inches left to go until the lion's ass was flush with the equine's crotch.

"Y-yes master," he bit out, before letting his legs drop. Caius could feel as he hit the base, the shaft widening slightly as his ass pressed against the firm groin. He could feel the cock resting inside him, his intestines rearranged to be a fuck toy for his equine master.

Atesios' hand stroked across the lion's stomach, now noticeably bulging out with the size of the cock within. When he pressed against the protrusion, he could feel the pressure inside. "You are, my perfect pet," he said, almost dreamily. "You're so obedient, take my cock so well..."

Caius preened under the praise, a tired smile overtaking his face, flushing with arousal and pride at the words. "T-thank you master." He said, before looking down at the petting hand. His eyes went wide at the sight of his distended stomach, the outline of the flared head visibly pressing against his abs from the inside. Despite the immense shaft filling him, he didn't feel any real pain. "Wow."

Atesios smiled down at his lover. "Yeah, wow. You know, if you keep taking that potion for a while, you'll be able to do all this," he pressed in on the bulge again, "Without any help. It'll be permanent - and you'll be the perfect little cocksleeve. But now," he gave the lion's cock a pump. "The real fun begins."

So saying, he rocked his hips back, retreating a little from inside Caius, then pushed back in again. Slowly, the horse began to establish a rhythm, gently fucking up into the lion.

"Ohhh,” Caius moaned, the feeling of being fucked by such a massive cock, even if only shallowly and gently, was different than any previous encounter.

"There. How's that feel?"

"G-good." He groaned out as the horse sank back into him. "Mo-more please. Harderrr."

Atesios continued to gently fuck his new kitten. "Come on pet, you know a slave can't just ask. Beg for it."

"P-please master. F-fuck me, use me, fill me." He said, trying to thrust himself on the shaft, but his legs refusing to cooperate as he sank down to the base again.

"Alright - just because you beg so prettily." So saying, the gladiator's hands moved to the lion's sides, abandoning his cock, and picked him up bodily. Steadily, he began to move Caius up and down to meet his thrusts, the motion becoming harder and more punishing.

Caius was lost in the overwhelming sensations. He could feel the flared head scraping against him as he was used. His muscles limp as the gladiator used him as little more than a fuck toy, and soon, he hoped, a cum dump.

Abruptly, Atesios dropped the lion onto his cock, down to the base, before wrapping an arm around his back. With his lover secured, he stood and walked over to one of the walls, resting Caius' back against it. "Brace yourself, pet."

"W-what?" He started, before the gladiator cut off anything else he could say.

Holding Caius against the wall, Atesios drew himself almost all the way out before fucking viciously back in, knocking the air from his lover's lungs. It was just the first thrust of the brutal hammering that ensued. Caius felt as though the force of it would drive him into the wall itself. The horse's chest heaved with exertion, sweat pouring down his glossy fur.

Caius moaned as he was wrecked, his hole sloppy around the horses cock. He moaned as he was pressed into the wall, his comfort disregarded as the fucking grew more violent, a loud slapping sound filling the room as the horse’s heavy balls slapped against him. He could feel sweat soaking into his back from Atesios, the musky smell coming off him growing stronger and richer. "M-more."

"More?" the gladiator grunted out, never ceasing his assault. "You want more, slut? Well then." He pulled out entirely, then released Caius from his grip, allow him him to flop bonelessly to the floor, though he slowed the fall enough that it didn't hurt. "Tell me what you want, slave."

Caius slumped on the floor, his hole gaping from the rapid removal of the cock, the flared head pulling his rim wide, pre-cum and lube dripping out of the hole. He looked up at Atesios, the horse's arms crossed, pushing his pecs up and out, glistening with sweat. His cock sticking up and throbbing. With lidded eyes he panted out. "Ruin me."

Wordlessly, Atesios caught the lion under one arm and slung him up onto his shoulder. He carried him like that across the room, before dumping him off onto one of the couches, belly-down. "Put your ass up, kitten," he demanded, voice low and forceful.

Caius scrambled to do as ordered, moving to all fours, arching his back and sticking his ass up and out, his tail moving lazily side to side over his still gaping hole.

Atesios caught the tail in one hand, pulling back on it to draw the lion close. Then he lined up his cock with the emperor's ass and began to thrust in again. If the wall-fucking had been brutal, this was simply animalistic. No quarter was given, no respite offered as the gladiator fucked the emperor into the divan, knocking the breath out of him with every pounding thrust.

Caius mind was awash with pleasure, Atesios doing exactly what he requested. He knew that no other cock would ever be able to satisfy him like the gladiator was.

The equine's massive, heavy balls slapped harshly against the lion's own as he continued drilling the emperor's luscious ass. The gladiator had long-abandoned tending to his lover's cock, but it wept and leaked into the cushions anyway.

Caius' cock throbbed beneath him, ready to spill again, his prostate abused constantly by the massive shaft rubbing to raw. He clenched his hole, trying to milk the cock inside him, only to get an especially hard thrust from the seemingly feral gladiator.

Atesios thrust in once, twice, three times more, before sinking in as far as he could go, grabbing the lion around the middle and pulling him up to sit on his cock as his balls drew up and he began to cum, pumping waves of searing seed into the emperor's bowels.

"Gonna fill you up, kitten," he grunted. "Gonna knock you up so you're all swollen, like you're carrying my foals."

Caius groaned as he was filled, he could feel the thick, heavy cum filling every inch of room inside him, and when there was none left, it kept coming, stretching him larger. The sheer girth of the horse’s cock prevented any of it from flowing back out. He could feel the gladiator panting behind him, heavy chest heaving with efforts as the climax continued. 

"P-please master. Fill me till I look like your mare," he panted out, looking down at his bully, his abs distending as the flow continued to pump into him.

"Oh, you will be, kitten. Or maybe I should see if I can remember any magic from the old days to make you really conceive, huh?" He ran his hands over the lion's swelling stomach as his climax came to a slow close.

"For now, though..." The gladiator's hand slipped down to gab the lion's cock. "Come, kitten."

Caius tossed his head back in pleasure, a drawn out moan leaving him. The hand on his cock enough to drive him over the edge. His seed splattering over his swollen stomach,string the fur.

"Theeeeere we go," he crooned. "Now, hold tight." Slowly, the gladiator began to bend his knees, lowering the two of them closer to the ground. Then he began to lower Caius separately, until he was back on hands and knees on the floor. "Keep that pretty ass up, kitten," he said. "You don't want to waste any of my cum, do you?" 

Slowly, the horse began to pull out of the lion, inch by inch until his wide head popped out all at once. It sprung upwards, still hard, scattering drops of cum up the lion's back. A cum started to flow out of Caius' ass, but Atesios blocked the passage with his hand before too much could leave. With his other hand he reached for the fruit bowl, selecting the biggest apaw there, and slid it into the hole, plugging it neatly. 

"There. Nice and stuffed." He stepped away, reclining on one of the divans. "Now, you may be full, but I'm not, and you're my slave now." He waved airily towards the food. "So, serve me.”

Caius picked himself up, wincing as the fruit and cum shifted in him. Slowly making his way over to the bowl, retrieving some grapes and turned to Atesios. "Hungry Master?"

"Always, kitten."


End file.
